


Fucking Hell!

by felisblanco



Series: Sex and coffee [4]
Category: Constantine (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: They say you should never meet your heroes. Unless, you know, they really want to have sex with you, too. And your boyfriend.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Matt Ryan
Series: Sex and coffee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/477715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Fucking Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the lovely filth-lover and porn-enabler [](https://candygramme.livejournal.com/profile)[candygramme](https://candygramme.livejournal.com/). Thank you, sweetie.

Jared‘s deep in his writing headspace, which in this case involves Jensen doing dirty naked things with various kitchen appliances, (except he‘s called Jason and is an accountant from Boston who got lost on his way to a conference and ended up in a small town where apparently everyone is a sex-crazed pervert.) when a familiar hand is suddenly waved in front of his face and when he looks up, Jensen is standing, regrettably not naked with a spatula up his butt, wideeyed and redfaced, gesturing to Jared to take off his headphones.

“What?” he says as he pops an earbud out of one ear, managing to tangle the cord in his hair in the process. He really needs to get a haircut.

“Hellblazer! To your right! Don’t look!”

“How am I supposed to know what the hell you’re talking about if I can’t look?” Jared asks, glancing to the right as inconspicuously as he can. All he sees is the old woman who always seems a lot more interested in his and Jensen’s sex life than he’s really comfortable with.

“Your other right!” Jensen hisses. “Don’t look!”

Jared sighs and runs a hand innocently through his hair while shooting a glance to his left. There’s a guy sitting there who he must admit looks vaguely familiar. Blond hair, stubble, casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Feels like he should be wearing a trench coat. “Who did you say?”

“The fucking Hellblazer! John Constantine! Or, you know, the actor, can’t remember his name. Quick, look it up for me.”

“I’m actually working,” Jared protests halfheartedly while shifting over to the browser for a quick search. “Matt Ryan.” He glances again. Huh, could be. Maybe.

“Really?” Jensen frowns. “Feels like he should have a name like, I don’t know … something else. Matt? Sounds like just a guy.”

“I’m pretty sure he is just a guy,” Jared says, smiling. He’s never seen Jensen so flustered. It’s adorable.

“Fuck you. You know what I mean.” Jensen coughs and looks over at the man who Jared is pretty sure can hear every word they’re saying. It’s not like Chevy’s a big place. “He’s on my list.”

“No, he’s not,” Jared says instantly because he knows that list by heart, and there was no Constantine or Hellblazer on it.

Jensen frowns before dismissing that with a wave. “He is now.”

“You can’t just add to the list whenever you want. The list is pretty damn long as it is. And you already have sex with half the guys on it.”

“Chris and Steve don’t count. And you’re the one who added Aldis.” Jensen groans and shifts on his feet, most likely because he’s got a boner under his apron. And Jared’s damn sure it’s not for him. “Please, please, please, please, please!”

“Dude, even if he was on your list, it wouldn’t make a damn difference. He’s here for coffee, not sex.” Jared glances again. Is that a slight blush travelling up the guy’s neck?  
  
“He could be here for sex if he knew it was on the menu,” Jensen argues. He glances over, running his tongue over his upper lip. “What about kissing?”

“What about it?”

“Can I put him on the kissing list?”

“I didn’t even know you had a kissing list,” Jared says with a frown. Maybe he should be making lists as well. If only to keep Jensen from acting so damn entitled. “Who’s on the kissing list?”

Jensen fidgets. “You sure you wanna know? It’s a pretty long list.”

Jared sighs. “Dude, we talked about this. You can kiss whoever the hell you want. I just prefer you doing it where I can see you.”

“Because you’re a fucking voyeuristic pervert.” Jensen smirks.

“Yes,” Jared freely admits. “And because if you start kissing random dudes wherever, I might not be around to save your ass if things get ugly,” he adds in a soft voice. “And before you say you can take care of yourself, I know you can. I just like being the one to do it.” He reaches up and strokes Jensen’s flushed cheek with his thumb. “Because I love your pretty face and I’d hate for it to get damaged.”

They stare hard into each other’s eyes. Then all of a sudden Jared’s got Jensen on his lap, kissing him frantically. He gives as good as he gets, and for a moment they forget they’re in the middle of Chevy’s, which Danni had declared a make-out free zone last month after she caught them yet again rubbing against each other in ways that apparently should not be seen in any “decent” establishment. It’s not until Jared hears someone clear their throat, loudly, that he lets go off Jensen’s mouth and comes up for air. Danni is staring at them in disapproval, and Jared’s about to apologize when Jensen gives a loud, disappointed sigh. When Jared looks over, he sees the table to their left is empty.

“Sorry,” he says to Danni who rolls her eyes and hits a sad looking Jensen over the head.

“Get back to work, you nympho.”

Jensen gets off of Jared’s lap, his kiss-swollen lips turned down. “Fuck. I never even got to ask him for an autograph.”

“Sorry, baby. Didn’t mean to distract you with my hotness,” Jared says and pats him sympathetically on the ass.

Jensen sighs again “It’s okay. You can’t help it.”

Jared turns his attention back to his laptop as Jensen goes to clean Matt-the-hot-actor’s table. Only to look up a second later as Jensen hurries over, his eyes even wider than before. “Look! Look!” He thrusts a dirty napkin in Jared’s face. On it is scribbled the name of a bar two blocks over, and the words, “ _How about both?_ ”

Jared almost swallows his tongue. “Holy shit!”

“I know!”

“Holy fucking shit!”

“I KNOW!!” Jensen looks close to fainting, and he keeps running his hands through his hair, completely ruining his fauxhawk without even noticing. “You think he means now? You think he means … Holy shit.”

“He didn’t put a time, so I guess ... " Jared swallows. “Yes?”

“But … but … I have an hour left of my shift! I need to shower! I smell like, like coffee!”

“You smell amazing,” Jared assures him. “Everyone loves the smell of coffee.”

“But my eyeliner …” Jensen groans.

“Jensen, you look hot as hell. You look so hot you just got invited to fuck the fucking Hellblazer.”

“Or let him fuck me,” Jensen whispers. “I’d love for him to fuck me.” He hesitates. “You don’t mind?”

“You kidding me? At least he’s inviting me to watch. And who knows what else. Too bad we haven’t finished the double dip preps.”

He thinks Jensen might actually faint. “Oh God. Imagine … “ He swallows. “Christ. We doing this?”

“You want to?”

“Jesus, yes. You?”

“Well, you know I’m up for anything in the name of research,” Jared says lightly, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to turn into bees. “I mean, he _is_ ruggedly handsome.”

“He’s flaming hot is what he is.” Jensen breathes out. “Okay. Okay. I’m gonna …”

He turns on his heel and runs to Danni. Jared can’t hear what he whispers but she looks over at Jared with a frown before shaking her head. Jensen’s face turns desperate. He looks like he’s a breath away from falling to his knees …. And there he goes, hands clasped in prayer. Jared doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed for him or incredibly turned on. He finally decides both feelings are perfectly valid. Danni closes her eyes, in frustration, Jared guesses, then pulls Jensen to his feet, smiling apologetically at two of the regulars who just came in. They look nonplussed, probably used to all kinds of shenanigans when it comes to Jensen and his many moods. Danni shakes Jensen a little then sighs and shoves him away. “Okay, okay, go then. But I’m taking it from your paycheck. And you better tell me all about it, with details,” she yells after him in a rather louder voice than Jared thinks is necessary.

He lets himself be dragged out on the street into the warm evening air, after leaving his laptop with Danni for safekeeping. “What did you tell her?” he asks, wondering exactly how embarrassed he should be the next time he comes around.

“The truth, of course.” Jensen pulls Jared along, eager as a dog on its way to the park. “She understands. She was drooling all over him the minute he walked in.”

“Great.” Not that it really matters. She’s already watched them do pretty much everything, even lent them her boyfriend when the occasion called for it. Now there’s a dick Jared is looking forward to sucking one day … Or watch fucking Jensen. Or maybe even try himself …

“Come on! Why are you slowing down?” Jensen yells and tugs on his arm. “Walk faster!”

“It’s not that easy when you’ve got … a problem,” Jared finally settles on because despite everything he can’t say certain things out loud in the middle of the street.

Jensen snorts. “Looks like you’re even more excited for this than I am.”

“Or maybe my problem is bigger than yours and therefor harder to walk with,” Jared hisses.

Jensen snorts. “Sure, babe. Hey, we’re here.”

They come to a halt outside a rather fancy looking bar. Fancy enough to have a bouncer wearing an ironed uniform anyway.

“Name?” he says, looking bored.

“Uhm …” Jared looks at Jensen. “ _His or ours?_ ” he mouths silently.

“Don’t think he knows our names,” Jensen points out, but he looks hesitant as well. “Matt Ryan?” he tells the bouncer. “He’s expecting us.”

The bouncer checks his phone before waving them in. They enter slowly, nodding to the bouncer as they pass. He gives them a look but doesn’t say anything. Jensen takes a quick look in a mirror in the foyer, fixing his hair before giving Jared a nervous smile. He grins back, possibly half-manically.

“You nervous?” he whispers.

“Maybe,” Jensen whispers back. “We can still back out.”

“You want to?”

“God, no.”

“Okay then.”

Jensen lets go of Jared’s hand, only to grab him by the neck and bring him down for a hard kiss. Jared feels dizzy when Jensen finally lets him up for air. “I love you.”

“I know.”

They grin at each other. Then Jensen takes a deep breath, and they walk into the bar.

\-----

It takes Jensen a moment to realize this is not their average bar. For one, the patrons are dressed a lot finer than Jared in his comfy writing clothes, consisting of soft jeans and a plaid shirt, or Jensen who, he just now realizes, is still wearing his apron and a t-shirt with the Chevy’s logo on front. Not to mention the whole punk get up which makes him stick out like a sore thumb. Secondly, almost all of them are men. There’s loud music coming from a room behind thick curtains, but this section is more mellow, with comfy looking booths and leather chairs and waiters wearing black and white, balancing trays with drinks.

“Is this …?”

“A swanky gay bar, right in our neighborhood, that we didn’t even know about? Looks like it.” Jared sounds annoyed, looking over the place with a frown. “You have any idea how many times I’ve needed a place like this for reference? Why did we not know about this?”

“Because we’re not swanky?” Jensen suggests. “And we don’t really go out that much, and when we do, we usually go to the Bunker because all our friends are there. Plus, I bet the drinks here cost a fortune.”

“Maybe. Still,” Jared grumbles. “The Bunker doesn’t even have a dance floor. I bet there are pretty boys practically fucking in there.”

“You know, gay bars aren’t actually like the dirty porn you read for ‘research’,” Jensen says just as the curtain is swept aside, and a sweaty couple exit the dance floor for a drink. The curtain closes, but not before they catch a glimpse of a twink on his knees, surrounded by guys in leather. “Or maybe they are,” Jensen rectifies with a loud gulp.

“Jesus!” Jared grabs Jensen’s hand, like he’s afraid he’s gonna run off into the throng of sex, dance and leather. “And I thought we were degenerate. Turns out we’re innocent vanilla boys.”

“Hey!” Jensen says, insulted. “We’re plenty degenerate. Just … you know … not … well connected, apparently.” He shakes his head. “You’re right, how did we not know about this place, but John fucking Constantine does?”

“Matt Ryan.”

“Whatever. Come on, let’s find him.”

It doesn’t take long, the wild blond hair stands out almost as much as Jensen’s pink fauxhawk. He’s sitting at the bar, nursing a drink, shoulders slightly hunched up. He looks nervous. Jensen suddenly feels a whole lot better. He gestures to Jared, and they walk to the bar, sliding up on either side of Matt. He looks up, startled, glancing from one side to the other, and then a grin splits his face, even if his eyes still look slightly cautious.

“Took you lads long enough,” he says. The accent is fucking amazing, the drawl oozing with sex and innuendo. Jensen’s breath hitches. He looks over at Jared whose face has turned pink, his mouth slightly open. He’s practically drooling. Jensen knows that look very well. Looks like Jared has an accent kink as well, one he didn’t even know about.

“We were a bit preoccupied when you left,” Jensen says and tries to sound cool, like being invited to have drinks (make out sessions? sex?) with the fucking Hellblazer is an everyday occurrence.

“I noticed.” Matt is staring at Jensen’s lips while Jensen is being distracted by a pair of mesmerizing dark eyes. Jesus. How is this guy even real? “You boys want something? Not sure how this is done.”

A disturbing thought suddenly hits Jensen, and he steps back, eyes narrowing. “Dude, we’re not hookers. You know that, right?”

The guy looks taken aback, then actually relieved. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure,” he admits. “I mean, you clearly have other jobs,” he says, gesturing at Jensen’s apron. “But with the way you two were talking …”

“Not hookers,” Jensen repeats, just so that is clear. Jared is making some weird noises; they sound suspiciously like muffled laughter. “We just like sex, a lot.”

“Especially him,” Jared says in a weird voice before clearing his throat and adding, “I’m just here for the show.”

“Yeah?” Matt looks up at him, licking his lips. “’Cos I was rather looking forward to a more personal experience, love.”

Jensen smirks when Jared audibly swallows. “That … that is … I mean … yeah?”

“Oh yes.” Matt gestures to the bartender. “What can I get you? My treat. Not as payment,” he hastens to add. “I’ve just got plenty money to spend on things I like. And I have a feeling I’ll like you.”

Jensen lets it slide, mostly because he caught a glimpse of the bar menu and holy shit, this place is expensive. He might not be a hooker but he’s happy to be bought booze anytime.

“I’ll have a beer. Whatever, don’t care.”

“Same.” Jared is studying Matt, like he’s still not convinced he’s the real thing.

“Jensen,” Jensen says to put the matter to rest, and also because he feels weird not introducing himself. “And that’s Jared.”

“Matt. But I gather you knew that,” Matt says with a smirk. “Even if you had to Google it.”

Jensen laughs, feeling his cheeks heating. “Yeah, well. Never called you your real name in my sex dreams.”

“No?” Matt runs a hand up Jensen’s thigh. “What did you call me then?”

Jensen swallows. “My mouth didn’t really have much room for talking, to be honest.”

The bartender slides two beers across then fills up Matt’s glass with a fine brand whiskey. Matt doesn’t even take out his wallet, which means he has a tab. In a gay bar where there’s sex on the dance floor. And he’s not the least shy about it.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing his drink. “Let’s slip away somewhere a little bit more comfortable.”

He leads them to a free booth, seeming not to notice, or simply not care, about the few glances shot his way. As far as Jensen remembers though, he isn’t out in any way, gay or bi.

“I wasn’t even sure you were, you know…” he says when they’ve settled in nicely with Matt sandwiched between them and Jared’s arm over Matt’s shoulders, stroking Jensen’s neck.

Matt shrugs. “I swing pretty much any way there is, love. Don’t often pick up strange blokes, though. Let alone two. You were just too bloody lovely to pass up.” He squeezes Jensen’s thigh, and, by the way Jared jerks, he’s getting the same treatment.

“We don’t either,” Jensen clarifies, still a bit sensitive about the hooker thing. “We strictly fuck friends.”

“Except apparently you’re on his ‘list’,” Jared says, tugging at the short hairs at Jensen’s neck. “I think it’s the accent. He jerks off to Spike on Buffy whenever he takes his shirt off.”

Jensen would object to being made fun of, but hey, it’s true. He’s got quite a thing for Daniel Craig as well. Hmm, maybe he just has a thing for blonds with British accents?

Matt snorts. “That accent is bollocks. Bloody Americans. Plus, I’m Welsh, not fucking Cockney or whatever that abomination was supposed to be.”

“Dude, _we’re_ bloody Americans. We can’t tell the difference. You’re all limey bastards to us.”

Matt shakes his head, but he looks amused rather than insulted. “So, he has a list. And you don’t mind?” he asks Jared. “Not just me but your friends fucking your … boyfriend?”

“Thought I would,” Jared admits, “but no. Sex makes him happy, and I like it when he’s happy.”

He gives Jensen a soft smile that makes his heart stutter. They haven’t actually talked about it like this. Truth is, he’s been waiting for Jared to realize he doesn’t really like having a total slut for a boyfriend. Jensen would go back to being monogamous the second it became an issue. He loves Jared a lot more than he loves sex. But still, he’s relieved to hear it isn’t a problem.

“Plus, I get to watch. And sometimes join.”

“All in the name of research,” Jensen adds to lighten the mood a bit. “He writes porn.”

Matt looks intrigued. “Really?”

Jared looks slightly embarrassed. “Really. So, it’s a win-win situation.”

“I feel like I’m the one who won the damn lottery though. You’re bloody gorgeous, love,” he tells Jensen, hand moving to rub at Jensen’s cock. “And you’re built like a Greek god,” he says as he turns to Jared, looking him up and down. “Not bad for an old codger like myself.”

“Old codger, my ass,” Jensen snorts.

“That’s what I’m hoping, luv.” Matt grins. “But first, where did you two land on the whole kissing dilemma? On or off?”

“Definitely on,” Jensen says, voice dropping low without him even meaning to. Matt looks at him, eyes burning, and then, oh God, they’re kissing.

Matt’s lips are incredibly soft; his tongue tastes like coffee and cigarettes, and even if those weren’t two of Jensen’s favorite vices, beside Jared and sex, the added taste of whiskey is enough to launch him straight into one of his wildest John Constantine sex fantasies. Because these things just don’t happen. They don’t. And yet, here they are, and it’s everything he’s ever jerked off to. He’s got one hand under Matt’s t-shirt, enjoying the softness of his pale skin, the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Matt moans into his mouth and when Jensen opens his eyes, he sees Jared is nibbling and sucking on Matt’s neck. When his lips move closer to Matt’s jaw, Matt turns his head, letting go of Jensen’s mouth to catch Jared’s instead. Jensen latches on to Matt’s neck, kissing and sucking his way up to his ear, then biting his ear lobe.

Matt groans loudly and lets his head fall back. “Bloody hell, you boys are gonna fucking kill me. Come on, drink up. I wanna dance.”

Jensen grins as Jared lights up, eager like a puppy about actually being allowed into the inner sanctum. Seems not even kissing one of the hottest men in Hollywood is enough to turn his research brain off. They finish their drinks and slide out of the booth, heading to the ominous curtains. The music hits them full blast as soon as they pull them aside. It’s darker in there, with spotlights erratically sweeping the dance floor, lighting up various kinds of happenings around the room. Most people are just dancing, some wild, others slow and sensual, none seeming to care that the beat doesn’t match their movements. And then there are the others. Doing everything from light kissing to actually fucking on the dance floor. Sometimes so many involved he can’t see whose limbs belongs to whom. For a moment Jensen is stunned speechless. He actually thought this kind of place only existed in porn. And maybe San Francisco. Not here, right in their backyard, so to speak. Again, how did they not _know_ about this?

Matt grabs their hands and pulls them out on the floor. There is no debate on what kind of dancing they’re going for, within seconds they’re grinding against each other, hands all over. Just like in Jared’s story that ended with Jensen - named Jonathan that time - being double-ended while a couple of more guys jerked cum all over him. Unless they invite Chris and Steve over, that is not going to happen. He thinks. Then again, he never expected to be sandwiched between Jared and the fucking Hellblazer, grinding into him like they’re trying to set fire to his jeans, while fucking each other’s mouths over his shoulder. He’s so hard it hurts but there’s something he wants to do first, before they get down to real business.

“I wanna suck you,” he groans out when Matt lets go off Jared’s mouth and starts nibbling on Jensen’s lower lip instead. “Let me suck you. Please.”

“Jesus,” Matt breathes and immediately steps back, shaky hands struggling to unbutton his jeans. “You’re really gonna kill me.”

“You’ve no idea,” Jensen hears Jared say. He looks up and they lock eyes, their stares burning hot. “Best cocksucker you’ll ever have.”

“Was planning on taking it slow, mate,” Matt tells Jared, while pulling down his zipper. “Meant to spend at least an hour just snogging you two.”

“We can ‘snog’ later,” Jared promises while moving over to stand behind Jensen to shield him from feet and bodies closing in on them. He runs his hands reassuringly down Jensen’s arms. Jensen closes his eyes and leans back into him then turns his head so they can kiss over his shoulder. It’s deep and hot but still somehow cautiously tender. When Jensen pulls back and opens his eyes, Jared is staring down at him with a strange look in his eyes. Like he wants to ask for something. Jensen nods. Whatever Jared is asking for, Jensen’s happy to go along with it.

Jared licks his lips. Then suddenly he grabs Jensen by the hair and gives him a light kick behind the knees so he drops like a stone, his kneecaps hitting the sticky floor with a bang and a sharp reminder that he’s not seventeen anymore. Jensen sucks in his breath, which is just as well because before he knows it his face is being pushed into Matt’s crotch. He’d roll his eyes at Jared’s little display of dominance if he wasn’t busy enjoying it. He rubs his face over Matt’s black boxer-shorts, blowing hot air through the thin fabric. He hears Matt hitch his breath, feels his stomach muscles jump under his fingers when he reaches for the hem of Matt’s underwear. Grinning, he pulls them down, allowing Matt’s dick to spring free. Oh. Oh wow.

Of course, he knows the guy is British, the accent won’t really let anyone forget that. He just hadn’t thought about what that might mean. Like, you know, his dick being uncircumcised. It’s a nice size too. Thick and long and sheathed in silky soft foreskin. The head is straining to pop out and Jensen forgets himself for a moment, watching a drop of precum emerge and then slowly slide down, over the ridge and halfway down before Jensen jerks awake, leans forward and catches it with his tongue.

“Oh God,” he hears Matt groan. “Fuck. Wait, wait. We should …” He pulls Jensen off by his hair, non-too gently. “Rubbers.”

Jensen groans. He hates sucking dick through a condom. Tastes like shit. Well, not literally, but, you know. And this one is uncut! He wants to enjoy it, fully.

“You clean?” Jared asks. His voice is low, almost a growl.

“Yeah, yeah. Promise. My heart to Queen and country and The Sex bloody Pistols. Oh Jesus,” Matt adds in a whisper when Jensen starts up again, licking his way around the head. “You?”

Jensen looks up, licking the salty taste of his lips. “Like choir boys.”

Matt snorts. “That’s not really a convincing argument to a Catholic, mate.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “How about we fuck with condoms, suck without?”

Then he opens his mouth wide and swallows Matt’s thick cock down until his nose is buried in the curls. Damn, this feels different. So soft and warm, the foreskin sliding down then up again, like a silk sheath. Matt’s hips jump forward, but Jared’s big hands are instantly there, holding him back to keep Jensen from choking. He closes his eyes and sets a rhythm, losing himself in the feeling, the sheer bliss of sucking dick. There’s just something about it that he can’t get enough of. He loves fucking, he _really_ loves getting fucked, but this, this he could do for hours on end, until his lips are numb, and his jaw aches and his tongue feels twice its size. He can feel Matt’s thighs tremble, can hear groaning and whimpering through the music, as well as Jared telling Matt to hold on, not yet, not yet, until Jared finally leans forward and starts kissing him, possibly to shut him up.

“So fucking gorgeous. Can’t bloody stand it,” Matt pants as he breaks free for air. “Wanna come all over that pretty face, smear that eyeliner with cum. Jesus, love, so bloody fucking gorgeous.”

Jensen whimpers around Matt’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth, his own cock throbbing. He’s still not sure this is happening. For all he knows he’s asleep and this is the best fucking wet dream he’s ever had in his life.

“Fuck,” Matt suddenly says. “I’m not gonna last, sorry. Fuck, sorry. Jesus!”

“Don’t be sorry, just enjoy it,” Jared tells him, and it might as well be an order because suddenly Jensen is grabbed by the hair and then Matt is fucking him so fast and deep down his throat, Jensen can’t breathe. He fights to relax even when his lungs start screaming for oxygen and stars appear before his eyes. Tears are running down his face, his head feels light and he’s considering smacking Jared’s leg to get him to push Matt off when Matt gives out a loud whine and then he’s coming, straight down Jensen’s throat.

When he pulls out Jensen falls forward, heaving for breath, his head swimming. He’d fucking kill Matt if it wasn’t so damn good. And exactly what he’d told Jared he wanted to try, just a couple of days ago. He hadn’t quite lost consciousness though, like they talked about. Maybe next time.

“Come on, baby,” Jared says and pulls Jensen to his feet. He looks proud as he wipes Jensen’s tears away with his thumbs. “You did so good. You okay?”

Jensen manages a nod; still not having caught his breath enough to talk.

“Did you like it?” Jared’s voice is as much filled with curiosity as concern. Fucking researcher.

Jensen nods again because he did, even if he would have liked a slight warning. His throat hurts, but in a good way, like when his ass throbs after Jared’s fucked him with the big dildo. He looks over at Matt who is doing up his zipper, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Thought you were gonna come all over my face,” Jensen says, voice hoarse, smirking to make sure Matt knows he really doesn’t mind. Cum is hell in the hair anyway.

“Sorry, love. Got a bit carried away. Also, your boyfriend wouldn’t let me.”

Jensen looks sharply over at Jared who just shrugs, not looking chastened at all. “You’re the one that keeps saying you’d like to choke on a dick.”

“Your dick!”

“It’s hard to take notes when I’m fucking your mouth, baby,” Jared says, all innocent. “You know I can never keep my eyes open when I come. How am I to write what it looks like if my eyes are closed?”

Jensen punches his arm. “Fucker. And I was planning to suck your dick while Matt fucked me. Now I’m all his instead.” He falls dramatically into Matt’s arms. “Take me away and make sweet love to me, you handsome demon killer.”

“Is he always like this?” Matt asks with a small smile as he fumbles not to drop Jensen.

“No, usually he’s a total drama queen,” Jared tells him. He shifts, adjusting his cock in his pants. “Can we get a room somewhere?”

“Follow me.” Matt slaps Jensen’s butt to get him moving, laughing when he yelps. They push their way through the sea of dancing bodies who seem to have multiplied since they came in. Matt heads straight for one of the walls draped in black, pulling a curtain wing aside to reveal a door. They emerge into a hallway with multiple doors on either side. “Walls or glass?”

“Uhm … what do you mean by glass?” Jared asks confused.

Matt pushes open a door. It reveals a small room with a huge bed and two comfy chairs. The wall opposite the door is completely made of glass through which they can see a couple fucking, ¬pressed up against another glass wall which is presumably one-way because they can’t see beyond it. The room is built like a hexagon, glass walls all around.

“You can either fuck in here while watching. Or you can be the ones in the fishbowl. Or we can just get a regular room. Your choice.” He looks expectantly at Jensen and Jared who turn to look at each other, feeling slightly over their heads.

“Think we’ll just go for a regular room for now,” Jared says after a moment.

Matt nods. “You can always try the other ones later. I’ll put you on the guestlist. About bloody time my membership is used for more than just a couple of nights a year.”

Jensen can practically see stars in Jared’s eyes. He’s feeling rather giddy himself. Not that he’d ever want to be in the fishbowl. Probably. He thinks. It would be a thrill though. With everyone watching them … He gets lost in the fantasy for a moment, hardly noticing being pulled along to a room until he hears the loud click of a door being locked behind him. He jerks around but breathes out in relief when he sees the door only has a bathroom lock. They can leave whenever they want.

“Easy,” Matt says, taking his hand and stroking it soothingly. Jared stands by the door, Jared turned the lock, for privacy and not … “You all right there, love?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He laughs, embarrassed. “Bad childhood. Fucking bitch of a mother.”

Jared steps forward, a mix of concern and anger on his face, as well as a hint of shock. Jensen hasn’t really been that forthcoming about what went on in his childhood home. Not any more than Jared has been about the experience that fucked him up. Danni says they should fuck less and talk more. They have silently decided they both prefer it the other way around.

“You want me to unlock it?” Jared asks but Jensen shakes his head. He’s already had his portion of exhibitionism for the night.

“Come on then,” Matt says, kissing him quickly before pulling him along to a bed in the middle of the room. Jensen didn’t even know they made beds this big. They could have a whole orgy on that bed. Which he guesses is exactly the point. “Strip.”

He quickly unties the apron and is about to throw it aside when Jared suddenly snatches it from him. “Slower,” he says, winding the strings around his fists. Jensen gulps but doesn’t comment, just nods and resumes undressing, slowly. He knows that tone. He loves that tone. He’s practically shaking in anticipation. He should have known after the whole choking on Matt’s dick thing, but it’s still a nice surprise.

Matt turns to Jared with a thoughtful look then nods. He’s lost his socks and shoes and the t-shirt but he’s still wearing his jeans, undone, with the bulge clearly visible. Guess he recovers quickly. Which is a good thing because Jensen is not leaving until they’ve done more or less everything.

“You call the shots, mate,” Matt acknowledges, licking his lips. “He’s yours, I’m just happy to be invited.”

“Go ahead, I’ll let you know if there’s something I don’t like.” He gives Jensen a hard kiss. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

Jensen hastens to comply, his knees shaking as he crawls on to the bed. Thankfully the sheets smell freshly laundered. He wouldn’t want to flash an ultraviolet light on those walls though. Once he’s settled on his back Jensen’s breathing grows heavier and louder with anticipation.

“Ta, love,” Matt says with such hunger in his eyes that Jensen shivers. “Damn, he’s bloody gorgeous. I know I keep repeating it but seriously, bloody hell.” Matt shoves down his jeans and steps out of them with his dick already at full mast. He takes a deep breath. “Right. Supplies are over here.” He walks over to a shelf Jensen hadn’t noticed in the low light. “Other things as well. Whatever one might need.”

Jensen waits as Jared joins Matt at the shelf to inspect the stock. Jensen watches him pick a bottle of lube, a string of condoms, then weigh a huge dildo thoughtfully in his hand before putting it back. “Maybe later,” he says and Jensen can’t help but whimper.

They lie down on either side of him, hands running over him until he’s got goosebumps all over his skin. Jared kisses his throat and neck while Matt kisses his lips, gently at first but it soon heats up with Matt’s tongue invading his mouth and thrusting halfway down his throat. Jensen moans. His eyes fall close at their own accord and he loses track of who is touching him where, kissing him where. When he’s gently rolled over on his stomach, he instantly spreads his legs, eager for it.

He’s still a bit wet since that morning, still rather loose after having spent the last two days with a plug up his ass. He closes his eyes, listening to the bottle of lube being twisted open then jumps slightly as cold slick fingers prod and then slide into him. Jensen smiles. He knows those fingers. Typical Jared to not trust anyone to prep Jensen other than himself. He must know though that Jensen doesn’t need this much, he just enjoys teasing him and making Matt wait, the bastard. There’s the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open, then cursing, and then, for a long while, only the squelching sound of Jared’s fingers working Jensen open, and his own harsh breathing and low whimpers whenever Jared brushes his prostate.

“Bloody hell, love, if you get him more open, it’s gonna feel like a train in a fucking tunnel.”

Jensen snorts, even if he does feel a bit insulted. His ass is still as tight as ever, thank you very much.

“All right,” Jared says as he pulls out his fingers, before giving Jensen’s ass a hard slap for good measure. Jensen can’t help it. He whines and pushes up into the warm cup of Jared’s hand. Ever since they first tried spanking, he hasn’t been able to get enough of it. “Later, babe,” Jared promises and wipes his fingers on Jensen’s thigh before turning to Matt. “There you go. All yours.”

Matt runs a hand over Jensen’s back, like he’s a damn filly. “Slow or hard?” he asks Jared.

“Start slow. Once you’re in, he can take pretty much anything.”

Warm hands grab Jensen by the hips and pull him up to his knees. He lets his head hang down between his shoulders and closes his eyes. Finally, there it is, pushing into him, slowly. Matt’s not as big as Jared but he’s big enough and by the time he bottoms out Jensen is panting and twisting the bedsheets in his fists. “You good, love?”

Jensen grunts, taking a moment to adjust before he pushes back, hard enough that Matt chuckles. “Bossy bottom. The best kind.”

“You should see him on top,” Jared says. “He’s sure got a mouth on him.”

Jensen turns his head and looks at him. Jared is kneeling on the bed, suddenly gloriously naked, stroking his cock as he watches them. He catches Jensen watching him, right when Matt pulls out and slams back in, and his eyes go black with lust. They stare into each other’s eyes for a while, Jensen rocking and groaning with every hard thrust, Jared stroking his cock harder and faster, until everything becomes too much and Jensen drops his head down again and closes his eyes, giving himself over to the feeling of being thoroughly fucked. It’s so good, so fucking good, he can’t … He can’t …

Matt is cursing, between calling him love and sweetheart and thanking Jared to high heaven for letting him have this. Like Jensen is a thing he’s renting. Jensen really shouldn’t like that as much as he does. They don’t play this often because Jared has issues about treating Jensen right, and Jensen has his own issues about allowing himself to be someone else’s property, even if that someone is Jared. But the times they do … Holy fucking hell, it’s hot enough to make his toes curl.

The thrusts get harder, more frantic, and Jensen whines. He’s so close, so close …

Matt groans, stutters and slumps forward, heaving with breath. “Oh. My. God.”

“Pray on your back,” Jared tells him hoarsely, pushing him non-too gently off and away before sliding home. Jensen lets out a grateful sob. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, you feel so good. Oh yeah, like that. Let it go, babe. Come on. Come on!”

Jensen shouts as he comes, not realizing until right then that none of them ever even touched his dick, the lazy fuckers. His knees give out and he falls flat on his stomach, face pushed into the soft bedding as Jared continues to fuck him with a fierceness that shouldn’t really surprise Jensen but still does. For all his reassurances that he doesn’t mind sharing, Jared still is a possessive son of a bitch. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so damn hot.

“Holy hell, look at you two. Jesus fucking Christ,” he hears Matt groan before his air runs out, and he slips into wonderful unconsciousness just as Jared starts to shout.

He wakes up squished between two bodies, and for a moment he thinks they’re back at Chris and Steve’s, before he opens his eyes and remembers. He lies absolutely still, feeling two hearts beating, one on either side of him, and hearing two voices whispering, too low for him to make out the words. Jared and Matt press closer, and Jensen can hear them kissing, soft and sweet, but then it starts to heat up, and he decides it’s about time he joins the party. His face is pressed into Jared’s chest, so he searches until he catches a brown nipple in his mouth and sucks hard. Jared moans, and Matt instantly presses in even closer, his hard dick sliding in between Jensen’s butt cheeks. Jensen groans and pushes his ass back, moaning when Jared grabs his butt cheeks with his large hands and pulls them apart for better access.

“Damn, you’re still slick, love. Wait, I need a rubber,” Matt mumbles, voice hoarse. There’s fumbling and the usual swearing, but finally he feels Matt’s dick push at his entrance.

Jared catches Matt’s mouth in another kiss as he starts pushing in, slow and steady. Jensen sucks on to Jared’s nipple again to keep from sobbing in cheer bliss as Jared sneaks a hand between their bodies and grabs Jensen’s dick. Finally!

He’s sandwiched between the man he loves and the man he’s had infinite wet dreams about, and if he believed in god, any god, he would build them a fucking altar for this alone. They’ve got all night, or for as long as Matt will have them. And Jensen’s got plans. He’s going to re-enact all his wet dreams and then add some. He wants to fuck Matt while Jared fucks him. Wants to suck Jared off while Matt fucks his ass. Wants to watch Matt fuck Jared, Jared fuck Matt. He wants to, wants to … Oh God, oh oh oh ….

Some time later, after he’s come so many times he’s lost count, Jensen wakes up to Matt shaking him gently. He rolls over on his back, looking up at Matt who is smiling down at him, rather wistfully.

“I’m sorry, love. I gotta go. I have a plane to catch.” He leans over and gives Jensen a soft kiss. “This was … it was bloody amazing. You mind if I call you two up next time I pop into town?”

“Mind? I’d be insulted if you didn’t,” Jensen jokes to hide his relief. He was sure once the night was over, they’d never hear from Matt again. He can hear Jared snoring gently beside him. No wonder, the way he had been going that last time … He shouldn’t have to work out for at least a week.

“This is my number,” Matt says, sticking a post-it to the wall. “Call me when you’re up, so I can get your info for the guestlist. I know you wanna try the fishbowl.” He smirks.

Jensen blushes. After everything, that is what gets him embarrassed? “Shut up. And thanks.” He grabs Matt’s hand, kissing the palm then sucking the index finger into his mouth before letting him reluctantly go. “And thanks for everything.”

Matt groans. “Can’t believe I’ve gotta go.” He adjusts himself with a sigh. “Call me, eh? I’ll try to make it down in a couple of weeks. If that’s all right with you.”

“More than all right.” Just as Matt is about to walk out the door, Jensen has a thought. “Matt? Would you say this bed could hold six people? Just curious.”

Matt turns and stares at him. “You’re having me on.”

“Erm, no? I mean, Steve and Chris are always up for anything. So that’s five. And Aldis can probably be persuaded. He’s got a dick like … damn! Haven’t tried it yet, I mean I’ve sucked him but …”

“Okay, okay. I’ll try to make it next weekend.” Matt sucks in his breath. “You really are gonna be the death of me,” he says, shaking his head as he slips out the door.

Jensen snuggles closer to Jared and closes his eyes. Just a quick nap before he has to get up for –

Oh, shit! Jensen’s eyes snap open. He was supposed to take the early shift. Danni is really gonna kill him this time. Or fire his ass. He hesitates then sighs and closes his eyes again. Whatever, this was totally worth it. Once he tells her all about it, in detail, she’ll understand.


End file.
